


Your Name is Astral!

by boiyougay9



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Crossing Timelines, Duel Monsters, F/M, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Human Astral, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., M/M, Male Homosexuality, Meteor, Past Character Death, Slight Transphobia from Astral, Swearing, Switching, Tears, Temporary Character Death, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Yuuma, Transphobia, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiyougay9/pseuds/boiyougay9
Summary: High school boy Astral Yūgure lives in the town of Itomori in Japan's mountainous Hida region. He is bored with the country life, and wishes live in Tokyo in his next life. He begins switching bodies intermittently with Yuuma Tsukumo, a high school boy in Tokyo.-------Or my attempt to make a crossover with these two animes.





	1. prologue

_Nothing seems right anymore._

_Red and black and green, a splash of tan and a white, toothy smile always plagued his dreams._

_A sweet voice left the after taste a toffee would as it melted in his mouth._

_Their voice always encouraged him, They told him that he could do anything, as long as he high fived the sky and could feel the flow._

_But that is all he remembers._

**Of them.**


	2. Awoken With a Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astral always remember's what happened the day before... That is until that day.

> _"I'll never stop following you. No matter how long it takes"_

_**Yesterday was a blur.**_ Astral had realized this the minute he woke up.

Why couldn't he remember? 

(I'll update some more tomorrow, sorry, I did a lot yesterday and I would like to use some of my time on drawing. Thank you though for following so far!)


	3. Chapter 3

Why was his memory slipping? Astral thought as he exited the house with his younger brother, Dark-Mist.

Why these strange comment's? Astral thought as the day wore on. His mind seemed to obsess with these questions? Why?

* * *

The clothing itched as he continued his dance, prickling his skin like a mosquito as it draws out your blood. his mind filled to the brim with questions that he didn't expect to be answered. God how he wished to abandon everything and move to Tokyo! He can imagine himself, living in an apartment, finding the right person and having pets, maybe a dog or two accompanied with a kitten. 

He can imagine the animals sitting on his lap and his future partner, he'd enjoy watching her finger's stroke the fur of their pets, their pets enjoying their finger tip's stroking its fur. He just couldn't wait for these images to become a perfect reality. The rice spilling from his lips danced in the cup as he had and although it seemed he was focused on the present his mind wandered to the future.

* * *

_Where the heck am I?_ Astral thought as he woke up in a different room, his body ached from his fall to the ground. He took a moment to look at himself, why was his skin tanner? Where were his earings? these questions raced against his mind as he struggled to find an answer to them. His phone lit up as he got a text, picking it up with his hands he read the text:

**Bronk; Yo! Yuuma! Where are you? Tori and the others are waiting for you!**

Astral glared at the name, Who was Yuuma? What age was he? Was he- He looked down at his chest, Two bumps laid on 'his' chest. was Yuuma a girl? Another text made the screen light up;

**Bronk; Don't forget your binder! Bring the other one too! We have PE today!**

Binder? What the frick's a binder? He quickly jumped on google search and typed in chest binder;

###  _Tri-top Chest Binder_

###  _Chest binder - Amazon.com_

###  _Breast binding - Wikipedia_

The list went on and on, he didn't have time to go through it all but he instead opted quickly put it on. If he had to deal with this then he doesn't know how ' _Yuuma'_ does it everyday.


	4. Chapter 2; Hard Knock Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astral walks around Tokyo as Yuuma.
> 
> Yuuma wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!!!
> 
> I'm so sorry for abandoning this account and not updating a lot! A ton has been on my plate and schedule!
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> In this fanfic, you don't need to get sterilized as you do in Japan, you can start hormones as long as you are diagnosed with gender dysphoria and have been saying your {insert preferred sex} for ovwe a year.

When Astral had put the binder on, he hadn't expected that all the air would be squashed out of his lungs as if he was drowning. The two lumps on his chest flattened almost entirely. God, what was wrong with 'Yuuma'? Why did _she_ feel the need to sabotage _her_ body and make her chest flat? Was _her_ name even 'Yuuma'? Being raised Shinto, he had next to no knowledge on this subject.

_He despised that fact._

He thought he knew most things. He knew religions, math, English, anime, songs. He could play the piano and the violin and countless other instruments. He knew the English and German language as well as Japanese. He could remember numbers off the top of his head and spell nearly all words correctly ...

_But that legacy in his mind is broken because of a girl that wants to break herself?_

_**Why did it matter so much?**_

He put on the school uniform that sat next to his bed. Unlike the normal uniform for a girl, with a skirt, he found himself putting on green pants with a white button-up shirt that quickly fitted with his flat chest. The clothes felt comfortable, it somehow soothed his skin like a mothers lullaby. A mother was one of the things that Astral missed about his past. He sometimes wished that-

_Did she have 'Duel Monster' cards?_ His eyes caught some cards on Yuuma's desk with a notepad and a pen. He quickly walked up to Yuuma's desk as he moved her chair aside. He picked up her deck as his mind began tinkering at the strategies she used.

_'Gogogo Gollum', quick yet reliable defence, really helps if your opponent has 0-2 monsters on the field. Weak ATK._ He thought as he scanned the card, theories and weaknesses crossing his mind. He quickly grabbed the box that the cards were lying next to and stuffed them in. He grabbed the notebook and pen as he shoved them in her bag and-

**"Yuuma? Boy? You up?"** Her father called up to him, his voice was as deep as the sea yet as fluffy and light as the sky. He quickly responded, his voice cracking as if he was going through puberty again "Yeah! I'm up!"

Today was going to be interesting...


	5. Friends that accept... Is that wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astral gets lost in the streets of Japan before eventually arriving at Yuuma’s school.

When he stepped out into the streets of Tokyo, his breath was caught in his throat. _Holy Crap! This is Tokyo!_ He thought as his eyes gleamed at the skyscrapers and the apartment blocks and small shops.

_Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap!_

His breath returns to him as he smiles slightly, thinking about how he'll walk these streets thousands of times when he’s older, with his wife and their pets.

He finally pulls out Yuuma’s phone before as he noticed the background. _Duel Monsters, eh? He thinks as he pulls out Google maps and searches up Yuuma’s school name and getting some directions before he tries to navigate the city of Tokyo._

* * *

Just because he looked up the school on google and got the directions doesn't mean he wasn’t two hours late. He sighs as he pulls up Yuuma’s timetable and heads over to **her** English class.

Apparently, **she** wasn’t too bright in English, because when he put his ( **her** hand?) up at a question he knew, surprising **her** classmates when he got the answer correct. 

He made a mental note to not raise his hand up in class.

* * *

When Lunch rolled around, he was surprised that **she** had this many friends, with this sinful idea in her head that **she** was a guy, it seemed almost a miracle that people could tolerate **her**.

A huge dude with his cap backwards and an upturned nose catches up with him immediately as the bell rang.

”Yo! Yuuma! You little punk! Ya didn't respond to my text!” he--- Bronk said as Astral connected the dots.

”sorry, I got lost on my way to school”

”trust you to get lost on your way to school” Bronk replied as he chuckled before a girl with green hair caught up to them.

”Yuuma! Bronk! There you are! We are all waiting for you!”

Astral and Bronk followed the girl as she led them to the other friends.

**(Astral would later say that he liked them all.)**

* * *

When it was finally **her** duel monster class, Astral was happy to finally be able to see **her** deck.

Apparently, Yuuma wasn't Really good at DM after he won a few too many duels (like, 1.)

* * *

 **Her** job was terrifying. He decided this when he finally fell onto **her** bed, dressed in the school uniform. He. Was. Tired.

Astral looked at **her** roof and then her deck. Roof, deck. Roof, deck.

Astral signed as he picked up the cards and a notebook with a pencil and began his analysis.

* * *

Yuuma looked at his room, feeling something was off. Why was he in his uniform? Why was his deck on his bed with over twenty pages of writing _that wasn’t his._ **Fuck.**

Yuuma automatically assumed that his day would be **hell.**

* * *

Yuuma sighed as he sank in his bed _. shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE FINALLY MEET YUUMA!!!!! Please tell me if you spot any mistakes and I’ll fix them!!!


	6. Yuuma’s  terrible day, who is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuma recounts his day in his phones diary. He is not quite himself the next day...  
> BTW, I changed the way I spelt yuma’s name because auto correct would not leave me alone...
> 
> Sorry it's so short, didnt feel like writing much 😅

> AHHHHHH!!!

If you are questioning why I'm screaming, it's because I have had a terrible day!

Firstly, I was supposed to make breakfast today! Who said it was my turn!?!?!

And then Bronk messages me to not be late like ”yesterday”. WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?!?!

Then my class was like ”you we're so smart in English yesterday, did you study?” SINCE WHEN DO I STUDY!!?!?

And then, my friends we're asking if I was ok yesterday because it seemed like I wasn't myself...

WHAT THE FRICK HAPPENED YESTERDAY!?!?!

* * *

_Well_ , he begins thinking, _I didn't need to wait did I?_ He remarks as he gazes at his(or his?) body. Something was off. Yuma was supposed to wake up with a big, oversized shirt and shorts that reached his knees.

_Why the fuck do I not have a shirt on and what is happening with my chest??_

_Can you imagine his surprise when he wakes up within the body of a (very hot)_ male body with no shirt on.

And don't get him started on how handsome this stranger was...


End file.
